


被开口大小决定的二次函数图像

by Tracer_05



Category: gb - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracer_05/pseuds/Tracer_05
Kudos: 3





	被开口大小决定的二次函数图像

被开口大小所决定的二次函数图像  
（一发完）  
GB向，再次走高速公路，道具梗

关于你×你的各科老师系列第二发

第一发是化学老师，详情见主页

你×你的数学老师 年下 

私设如山，ooc预警

冬天凛冽的风刮在你的脸上，羽绒服上的毛与你行走方向完全相反，你是一名即将升学的学生，但你对此表示并不在乎。

“啧，总有多管闲事的人”

校霸称不上，但你在整个年级还算有震慑力的。一头清爽的短发似乎不适合冬天的寒冷，眉峰的凌冽，）显露出与人隔绝的高冷。

逃课睡觉或许是你最常做的事，尤其是数学课，但今天这个新来数学老师似乎和以前不太一样……

“最后一排墙角的那个女学生，困了就站起来清醒清醒”  
你本来就没睡太着，听着讲台上嗓音很好听的男老师讲课，本来是件令人心情还不错的事

“艹”你在默默地抬头看了他一眼。

藏青色风衣把男人的脸衬的白皙，稍瘦的裤子很好的修饰了男人的腿型，一副金框眼镜，眼神里没有想象的厌恶的眼神，有种说不上来的，略带失望的，看的你心里一紧。是好久都没有过的紧张……

对视了近半分钟讲台上的人终收回了眼神，没再耽误大家的时间，“下课来找我一趟”像薄荷一样凉凉的声音从第一排传到墙角。

你看似满不在乎的把脸埋在胳臂里，眼睛却睁的大大的，对着几乎没有什么亮光的桌子发了会呆。

没人知道你在想什么……

没人知道你在这一刻突然想保护一个男人……

没人知道你在数学课的一瞬间想干一个老师……

不，是想一直……想把他变成自己的……

直至下课铃打响，你没能如愿的闭上眼睛睡着。

他收拾好东西，向你走来。站在你面前，敲了敲桌子。

“同学，需要补课吗？”

你做梦也没想到，等待的不是呵斥而是温柔到不能再温柔的询问。

“……好……”

他点了点头，从后门走了出去。

过了好一阵子，你才后知后觉的发现，自己应了一个多么荒唐的事，后悔但又带着期待，是想接近他的那种期待，但好像又带着怕弄脏他的迟疑。

一连几天，你放了学便向办公室走，这被一直被你牵制的低一年级的小混混看见了，被他找到了下手的地方。

“老师圆的这章，圆周角……”  
你一如既往的坐在他旁边问他问题，却一不小心看见了他手上的淤青。

“嗯？什……”  
“伤怎么回事？”你盯着他手腕上的淤青。  
“没……”他急忙用毛衣遮住了伤口。  
“呃……”却被你用手打开了  
那像是被掐过的痕迹，衣服里面大片大片的都是，不是新伤，不是一天的伤口，不是一个人掐的……

“怎么回事！”你站起来居高临下的看着他。眼中满是紧张与怒火。

“真的没事……”

“我tm没问你有事没事，我问你的是伤口怎么来的？”

整个办公室都回荡着你的声音。

男人低下了头，没再说话。

“艹他大爷！”这不是你第一次在他面前说脏话，以前他每次都会假装训斥你，但是这次的暴怒让他静了下来。

你摔了门，出了办公室。

你站在校外的一棵树旁吸烟，和他在一起的时间你很少吸烟了，但是似乎在这一刻只有尼古丁才能让你平静下来。

你等着男人从学校出来，带着帽子慢慢跟在他身后。

直到他拐进了一个小巷子……你愣住了

小混混们拔了他的衣服，精瘦的身体上块块淤青看着扎眼。

“呵……这就是那女的喜欢的样儿”

“不过你别说……真还行啊”

“哈哈哈哈，艹你妈，别动！”

你站在巷口听着男人的呻吟，没敢拐进去。  
你想象不到他已经被这群人干过多少次……

“别……别欺负她……唔……”

这句话就像羽毛一样飘进你耳朵里。

“艹，我TM会输给他们”

你二话没说拐进了巷子，站在他们面前，男人被后入贯穿，惊恐慌乱的看着你，不知所措。

几个小混混看见是你来了，又顶了男人一下，便穿上裤子。

“这东西还行……不……”

你一拳打在小混混脸上，他们退了两步，为首的小混混咧着嘴笑着说“真的还不错……”

见你已怒，便跑出了巷子。

你愣了半天，转过身看躺在地上想把被撕烂的衣服再重新穿上的男人。

“你凭什么认为我会被欺负”  
你冷静后沙哑的声音传入男人耳中，他顿了顿手上的动作。

“现在看来你老师你错了”

你抓起他破碎的衣服扔在一边，把手直接放入刚刚被侵犯过的地方。

“明明我才应该是第一个的……”

你加快了手上的动作。

“啊……唔……”男人羞愧的捂上了嘴巴。  
“老师，叫出来啊，他们刚刚干你的时候你怎么没叫啊！”

“不……不是你……”他红着眼睛，马上要哭出来的样子。

“呵……”似乎感觉到你对这个回答还满意，他便挺了挺身。感觉到你把什么东西放在里面了。

“唔……”他小幅度挣扎着。

冬天的天还是太冷了，钢笔已经像冰块一样。

你又开始抚摸他的后脊，男人偏瘦，摸起来有些硌手。

“拿……拿出出来……”

“哪应该把什么放进去呢？”

“你……”

“老师二次函数的图像可是有开口大小决定的呢？”你拍了拍他的屁股。

“呃……”他尽量把腿分到最大。

“老师，那我可进来了……”

“唔……”

温柔的肠道和外面冰冷天气形成对比，两人都在历经冰火两重天般的快感。

“慢……慢一点啊”

“老师，得快点做完快点回家呢，要不可是会感冒的”

“啊……啊……啊！”

男人前面吐出一点白浊，随即二人到达了顶峰。

男人躺在你怀里，像睡着了一样。

你脱掉自己的外衣包裹住他，横抱进来朝巷子外走去。

“我的数学老师，下次再折磨您可就不是一次了。”


End file.
